


i like me better when i'm with you

by fumblingwords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so soft for them, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Keith (Voltron), lance is there for him tho, soft klance, sometime between s3 and s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumblingwords/pseuds/fumblingwords
Summary: "I'm scared."Keith rarely ever admits it when he's scared and doubtful, and yet he utters this with no hesitation, because this is Lance. Lance, who kept the team grounded and filled with hope and joy; who, apart from Shiro, had seen Keith at his most vulnerable; who was loyal to everyone and was always there, through thick and thin.***Or, Keith reminisces and gets worried about the future, but is reminded of how loving his boyfriend is.





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I did because I love these boys so much. I hope y'all enjoy ♡

As impulsive as Keith is known to be, there are certain things wherein he likes to take it slow. Relationships are definitely one of them.   
  
By relationships, it's not only restricted to the intimate dating type, but rather filial and friend relationships as well. Having spent most of his life alone, he really can't be blamed much for being hesitant when someone tries to get to know him better, or being quick-tempered when disagreed with. Until now, he's still trying to grapple the inclusions of proper human (and alien) interaction, and thankfully Team Voltron— the first few people he's managed to consider his family after so many years— has been of great help to him.   
  
Looking back, he didn't expect that the signals he'd been receiving and trying to study would lead to this; inside a spaceship with six other people, five of which he barely knew at first.   
  
Wait. Scratch that. Is it five or four?   
  
_ We were like rivals, you know. Lance and Keith, neck and neck. _   
  
Lance had seemed really disappointed when Keith said he didn't remember him. Keith tried his best to recall those times at the Garrison, tried to pinpoint when and where he had apparently engaged in a competition with the Cuban. It's hard though, since his memories at the Garrison became hazy a few months after he got expelled, the only stark one being that time he punched Iverson because he wouldn't reveal the information regarding the Kerberos mission and his brother-figure, Shiro.   
  
Keith already had a short fuse as it is, but that was most likely the tipping point. He was overwhelmed with anger and grief, so the moment he received the first signal, he threw himself into it. He was determined to find Shiro again, Garrison be damned.   
  
But he digresses.   
  
He may not remember Lance back at the Garrison, but now, though...the only time he could possibly forget Lance is if he had amnesia. And that wasn't on his agenda anytime soon.   
  
Lance had thrown him in a loop; Keith was annoyed at him 99% of the time since they met again while rescuing Shiro, but then the annoyance turned into tolerance, and when Shiro went missing and Keith had to lead, the tolerance turned into friendship. They proved themselves to be an iconic duo, always ready to support and back each other up.   
  
Then that friendship turned into something more, and believe it or not Keith confessed first. It was after a particularly rough mission, and when they got back to the castle Lance immediately went to Keith to check if he was okay.   
  
_ "I saw you took a pretty rough hit back there. Are you sure you don't need to get into a pod?" _ __  
__  
_ "Yes, Lance. I'm sure." _ __  
__  
_ He looked so cute when he was worried, and after months of keeping it to himself Keith finally let it out, expressing his thoughts and feelings the only way he knows how: short and blunt. _ __  
__  
_ "Lance, listen...I like you." _ __  
__  
_ "What?" _ __  
__  
_ "I like you. Do I still have to explain why?" _ __  
__  
_ "N-no, not really, it's just...are you sure that's not adrenaline talking?" _ __  
__  
_ "When have I ever thrown words recklessly, especially ones this deep and carry crucial meanings?" _ __  
__  
_ "Well, if we're talking about you being reckless," Lance had said, but an exasperated yet fond look from Keith made him pause. He settled for chuckling instead, taking Keith's hands and gripping them tightly, as if Keith might suddenly vanish. _ __  
__  
_ "I like you too." _   
  
Now, inside a room dimly lit by the stars outside, Keith smiles at the memory. He sits up, blanket falling from his chest to his waist, and glances around the room before resting his eyes on the sleeping figure beside him. Lance's chest rises and falls with each breath, and he looks so relaxed and free of tension that Keith stays absolutely still, afraid that just one movement might already wake him up, and God knows that's probably the first time in a long time that Lance actually sleeps well.   
  
"Go lie back down, Keith."   
  
Lance slowly tugs on his arm, and his eyes meet Keith's wide ones. "Babe, come on."   
  
"How'd you wake up?"   
  
"Air beside me got cold," Lance mumbles.   
  
Keith smiles once more, giving in to Lance's request and lying back down, facing him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Lance asks. "I hope you're not overthinking again, that's my job."   
  
"Kind of, but not really. I'm just bringing up some memories again, is all."   
  
"Really? Like what?"   
  
"Garrison stuff. Us rescuing Shiro. Us in general."   
  
"Oh." Lance grins and waggles his eyebrows, in typical Lance fashion. "Can't get me out of your mind, huh? I'm just that charming, aren't I?"   
  
"Yes. Yes you are," Keith replies. Lance suddenly blushes, bringing up the covers to his face.   
  
"Keith! You can't just...say that out of the blue!"   
  
"Technically it wasn't out of the blue. You asked a question, and I just answered it," Keith points out, tugging the covers back to reveal his boyfriend's flushed face.   
  
"It was a rhetorical question though, you didn't have to answer it. But then again, it's so  _ Keith _ to answer rhetorical questions."   
  
"It's so  _ what _ now?" Keith raises an eyebrow. Lance laughs, the familiar twinkle appearing in his eyes, shining like one of the stars outside Lance's bedroom window, and Keith is lost in blue.   
  
They grow silent for a while, the only sounds being the soft hum of the castle and the occasional  _ whoosh _ of something outside. Keith takes time in appreciating the boy beside him; his freckles, his sharp jaw, his full lips. He raises a hand and brings it to Lance's face, soft as always from the skin care routine he always does (all his attempts to get Keith to do it with him were in vain). He grazes his thumb along the dark bags under one of Lance's eyes and sighs.   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
Keith rarely ever admits it when he's scared and doubtful, and yet he utters this with no hesitation, because this is Lance. Lance, who kept the team grounded and filled with hope and joy; who, apart from Shiro, had seen Keith at his most vulnerable; who was loyal to everyone and was always there, through thick and thin.   
  
Lance takes Keith's hand, the one on his face, and kisses the palm, then knuckles. "Why?"   
  
"Because of everything, really. I'm scared there will come a time we come across a planet we can't save. I'm scared the Galra will find a way to outsmart and beat us. And the situation with Lotor, it's complicated enough already, but what if he betrays us to his father? To other Galrans? I'm scared that something will happen to my teammates or to you. I wouldn't be able to handle it, Lance, I can't —" Keith stops, trying to get himself together and stop the tears from falling.  _ I can't lose you. Any of you. _   
  
Everyone he was close to ended up leaving or vanishing, so he'll be damned if he lets anything or anyone take his newfound family away from him. Shiro has slipped away one too many times already, and the pain then was overwhelming and close to unbearable.   
  
Losing Lance, however...he doesn't even want to entertain a smidge of that idea.   
  
"Babe," Lance breathes, and his grip on Keith's hand tightens. "You won't lose Hunk, Pidge, Allura, or Coran. You won't lose Shiro again. And you will never lose me. Okay? If anything, we should be worried about you. You're impulsive, so whenever we're out there I always get scared too because who knows if you might make a sudden decision that you won't be able to come back from."   
  
"I know my sharpshooter would be there to save me, though."   
  
"And if I don't? What if I don't get to you in time?"   
  
Unlike the soft and comfortable silence a while ago, this time the air is tense, heavy with all the unspoken risks, fears, and  __ what ifs that come with the war. Both of them are fully aware that the definite promises they make to each other aren't exactly definite at all, since anything can happen while in their current situation.   
  
But those promises keep them going, reminding them to do their best in every battle because they have someone to go home to, a reason to get up and endure all the struggles thrown toward them.   
  
"I'm sorry," Keith finally says. "You were sleeping peacefully, and now I got you overthinking as well."   
  
"I was dreaming about a victory parade, too," Lance replies. "Tons of flowers and confetti and banners saying 'Lance is amazing!'"   
  
Keith scoffs. "Please. And what, some alien's carrying you on their shoulders?"   
  
A gasp. "How did you know?"   
  
Keith lightly punches his laughing boyfriend in the shoulder, and lets out a grunt when Lance grabs his waist and pulls him closer, until they're basically sharing one pillow and their noses are almost touching.   
  
"All joking aside, it doesn't matter if I'm sleeping with headphones on or milking Kaltenecker, if you need to let out some stuff I'm here. Always have, always will be."   
  
Keith presses his lips to Lance's, pouring as much love as he can to the kiss. A familiar sensation of warmth and bliss washes over him, like how it usually does whenever he kisses Lance. The Cuban's lips are soft, smoothly fitting against Keith's as they convey everything they want to say through that kiss. Long, nimble fingers weave through raven hair, and Keith wants to stay in Lance's arms forever.   
  
"I love you," Lance murmurs against his lips. "I love you so, so much."   
  
"I love you too," Keith whispers.   
  
They sleep like that, legs tangled together, Keith's head tucked under Lance's chin, and it was the best sleep they've had in weeks.   
  
***   
  
Keith wakes up to an interesting view.   
  
He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and focuses on Lance dancing around the room, humming what appears to be a famous pop song while organizing some things. He sees Keith staring and smiles.   
  
"Morning! You feeling better?"   
  
Keith smiles back and nods, getting off the bed and walking towards his boyfriend, who pecks him in the cheek.   
  
"Hunk came by earlier, but he saw you were still asleep so he just told us to head to the dining room for breakfast when you wake up."

"If it's food goo then I'll pass," Keith says.   
  
Lance snorts. "As if we have a choice."   
  
Keith laughs and places his hands on Lance's waist. "I never got to thank you for comforting me last night."   
  
"You don't have to. You're my boyfriend, it's my pleasure." Lance takes Keith's chin and tilts his head up, kissing him. Keith hums, angling his head. They stay like that for a few minutes until a knock on the door interrupts them.

"If the gays are awake and ready, the food's getting cold."   
  
"Good morning to you too, Pidge!" Lance calls out. He faces Keith again, fixing Keith's bedhead. "You know—"   
  
"I'm not cutting my hair, Lance." Keith deadpans, rolling his eyes. He takes Lance's hand and leads him outside the room, and they walk towards the dining room.

"They finally roll in," Pidge says, snickering, when they arrive. Lance sticks out his tongue, taking a seat beside Hunk, and Keith takes a seat beside Lance. Conversation and banter ensue almost immediately, and Keith is laughing along as Hunk and Lance start a staring contest, and the others place their bets.   
  
"I bet 15 GAC Hunk will win. He's a cook, he's used to intense staring while mixing and cutting especially when the kitchen heats up."   
  
"But Lance is our sharpshooter. He's used to staring at his targets for a long time too."

As they continue to fight over who would win, Keith leans back and gazes at the scene before him. After growing up alone, Keith has finally found his home, people who won’t leave him anytime soon. He’s happy.


End file.
